1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic terminal having an emergency message function. More specifically, the invention relates to an electronic terminal capable of generating an emergency message upon intentionally breaking part of the electronic terminal.
The invention further relates to an insurance system using the electronic terminal having the emergency message function and, more particularly, to an insurance system for compensating the electronic terminal that was broken in an attempt to use the emergency message function.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic terminal such as a mobile telephone has a communication function, carried by the user at all times, and is useful as a method of communication in an emergency. In the emergency, however, it is considered that the user may not have an ample time for executing a suitable operation. It would therefore be convenient if the user in an emergency case is allowed to make a communication with police or the like organ through a simple method. The idea of this kind has been realized by a number of technologies. For example, a cell phone capable of calling police upon depressing a predetermined button has been disclosed in JP-A-No. 2000-217158. Similarly, a cell phone that emits SOS signals upon depressing a particular button has been disclosed in JP-A-No. 2001-95045.
However, if an emergency message is generated upon depressing a single button as described above, there arouses a problem of increased chances of emitting emergency message due to erroneous operation. For example, a button that is provided for emergency message may be depressed accidentally in a pocket or in a bag to generate undesired emergency message. Further, if the emergency message can be issued through a simple operation, it becomes likely that the emergency message is issued out of fun.